


Petals From a Rose

by bunnysoup



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Time, Hook-Up, M/M, Slow Burn, Stalking, Unrequited Love, because it's danny what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysoup/pseuds/bunnysoup
Summary: He rubbed his face in his hands another time and could still feel how oily it was. It was disgusting, but he was past the point of any milky renewal. Why should he bother with the complications of piecing himself back together?The man next to him cleared his throat. Annoyed, Danny opened his eyes to glare at him and instead found the answer to his question.alternatively: danny finds a new obsession. adam is blissfully unaware.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Adam Francis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not enough explicit adam fics in the tag! :( nobody's written for this pairing yet so of course i have to go and do it first. nsfw comes in later chapters, don't worry. ;) tell me what you think!

Danny’s eyes still stung.

He didn’t wash his face earlier today. It felt greasy. He hadn’t shaved in a while, either, so he probably looked like a mess. He didn’t care, though. There was no reason for him to. Maybe he _did_ feel like shit, but that’s not something new to him. If anything, it would be unusual for him not to. Danny wasn’t the type to look after himself unless he had a good reason for it.

He yawned and scratched the side of his stubbled cheek before raising his camera.

_Click._

He lowered it back down and stared emptily at the flowers he had just taken a picture of. They were nothing special. Perhaps to someone else, someone stupider and more pointlessly optimistic, they would have been a marvel. An extraordinary display of how life could come together to make something so simple yet so intricate and complex. Another one of the many beauties to life, beauties that Danny didn’t believe in.

To put it plainly, it was a rose bush. The petals were red of course.

Without stopping to think, Danny reached out and grabbed a handful of it in his fist. He didn’t flinch when the thorns from the stem pierced his skin, only relished the stings of pain that bloomed in his palm as petals came undone. He gently removed his hand before taking a look. Splotches of blood leaked out of tiny cuts. Danny wiped it off on his jeans before getting back up and dusting himself off. He resumed walking after placing his camera back inside his bag.

It was a Monday morning, and he was extraordinarily bored. The thrill of the recent kill had long since been vanquished, and now he was here in little old Greeneville on the hunt for some new flesh. As always, Danny had to move towns. He wouldn’t want to get caught, now, would he? He wouldn’t be able to keep _watching_ anyone if he did.

The thing was nobody here actually piqued his _interest._ Nobody in this pathetic town was anything of _note_ . He shouldn’t have expected any better from a place named _Greeneville._

Leslie Price, though… Oh, she was a _delight_ . Danny hummed, remembering her. Price, a 22 year-old girl, still in college, prepped for a brilliant life, and someone who would surely be missed. He bit back the menacing smile that began to curl his lips, remembering the blood curdling screams he wrought from her pretty throat. She was always so diligent when she would take his order at that nifty cafe. Hardworking. Efficient. A sure contributor to society. That didn’t mean he was above killing her, however. There were other hard workers out there to take her place. Leslie would be missed but by no means would she be a _loss_.

Otherwise… life had been mundane. Danny sighed longingly, slumping forward as he continued down the yellow dirt path. There was nothing to really do, nobody of interest, no one to watch. What a mistake it was coming here.

When the bench came into his peripheral, Danny didn’t hesitate to take a seat. He didn’t bother sparing the man who was already sitting on it a glance, instead leaning back and closing his eyes. Letting himself relax. He rubbed his face in his hands another time and could still feel how oily it was. It was disgusting, but he was past the point of any milky renewal. Why should he bother with the complications of piecing himself back together? 

The man next to him cleared his throat. Annoyed, Danny opened his eyes to glare at him and instead found the answer to his question.

Adam Jacob Francis, he would later learn. Aspiring professor and a breath of fresh air. A _delicious_ change of pace from the suffocatingly dull townspeople of Greeneville. Danny… he found him _fascinating_ , and it was on this very Monday morning that he first met him.

Danny blinked before glancing down at the book in the man’s hands. To Kill A Mockingbird. Reading. He must enjoy literature. How cute.

“Excuse me.” the man said, an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, there,” Danny smiled back. Before the other man could tell him to maybe back off, Danny continued. “To Kill A Mockingbird, right? You read it before?”

The man paused. “Well… yes, I have. In high school, though it’s been a while since so details are a little… foggy. Rereading it has been making it much easier to remember.”

“I hope it’s been a good read so far, then. I always admired Atticus.” Danny pretended to check his watch as he thought of his next line. Literature. “Say, you know where the library might be? I’ve been meaning to get some books but have no idea where to find them.”

Danny was pleased to see the man’s face clearly brighten up. “I do! You just take a left after leaving the park and keep walking, there’s going to be a sign. You can just follow that! I frequent it quite often, I actually got this book from there!”

“Well, isn’t that sweet!” Danny laughed. “Hopefully we’ll see each other around there, then. What’s your name?”

The man looked a little startled but smiled back regardless. “My name is Adam! What about you?”

Without pause, “Jed Olsen. Pleasure meeting you, Adam. I’ll be on my way.”

As he ambled out of the park, Danny ran his tender fingers through his hair. It was greasy, just like the rest of him. He was really due for a wash, wasn't he?

When he got home that night, he made sure to scrub himself clean in the shower.

Everyday after that fateful meet, Danny found himself gravitating towards the library. He knew why. It was in hopes of seeing Adam again, and if the Devil himself answered prayers, then Danny could attest to that. He was sitting on a comfortable little couch by his lonesome, deep into another book. Danny couldn’t help but smile and sneak a picture before approaching him.

“Oh! It’s you again! Hello, Jed!” Adam exclaimed when he looked up. He placed his book on the coffee table in front of him, and Danny had a look at the cover. Six of Crows? That’s not one he’s heard of.

“Hey, Adam,” Danny grinned back, taking a seat across from him. He held his camera in his hands, giving it a little casual inspection. He glanced up to see Adam looking at him curiously. “Is there something on my face?”

“You do photography?” he asked. Danny smiled.

“I do. It’s one of my passions. I’ve been doing it since I was just a kid.” Not completely true, but Adam didn’t have to know that. It wouldn’t matter in the end, anyway.

Adam thought about this. “That’s sweet,” he finally chuckled. “I only really picked up reading in college, and that’s still fairly recent.”

“How old are you now?” Danny asked. 

“25!” he happily replied. Adam’s face flushed and after looking around the library he said again a slightly more restrained, “25.”

“25? I thought you’d be a little closer to my age.” Danny mused.

“Closer to your age? How old are _you?_ ”

“28,” Danny yawned. “You know any restaurants here, by the way? I’ve been thinking about treating myself sometime soon. Haven’t done something nice like that for a while now.”

“Ah, I’d love to give suggestions but I’m afraid I’m not so familiar with this place, either.” Adam said, rubbing his neck. “I’m new in town. Just like you I assume.”

New in town. That would be good, then. Danny smiled. “You're right, I am. And don’t worry. I don’t mind."

Adam didn’t see him following him to his apartment later. Danny pulled the hood over his head a little tighter before giving the skin of his face a feel. Still soft from the shave. It was nice feeling so fresh for a change. He sighed out of his nose and stepped out of the light of the street lamp.

He could see Adam jingling through his keys. He had good eyes. Never had to get glasses. Danny was an observant man. It was just in his nature. He watched as Adam kept flipping through his keys and had a look at his expression. He seemed a little worried. Then as if remembering something, Adam checked under his doormat and procured a key. With a relieved smile, he opened the door, placed the key back in its spot, and headed inside.

Danny grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have the plans for the frank/joey fic as well but don't really like how it turned out. haven't been able to get around to rewriting it too, so that's going to be waiting for a while! hope you enjoyed this though! comments keep me fed :)


	2. The Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny tightened his gloves as he made his way up to the front door. It was nice to have something to do again. Ever since meeting Adam for the first time, Danny had rarely ever found himself bored, and when he had, he always knew he would have something to look forward to later. He hadn’t gotten to the point of getting inside of Adam’s apartment just yet, but that was certainly going to be something that changed soon.
> 
> Specifically now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, hooray! this fic has been fun writing so far, so i hope you enjoy. :) more will be coming soon, just wait!

“Jed! You’re here again!”

Danny smiled. “I’ve been here everyday for the past 2 weeks. Would’ve figured you to expect it by now.”

“You’d rather I not be _pleasantly surprised_?” Adam teased, flipping open his book again. Danny peered at it. The Great Gatsby. He always thought that one was boring. 

“That’s not what I said at all,” Danny retorted as he leaned back into his seat. “Not even the slightest.”

“Not even the slightest,” Adam agreed. He held up his book. “Have you read the Great Gatsby?”

Danny took in a breath of crisp autumn air. The nighttime cold wasn’t harsh, but it wasn’t forgiving, either. Whatever. He didn't mind the cold. He much preferred wrapping up than having to sweat it out. Hot nights were always the fucking worst.

He adjusted his mask, though sadly it wasn’t his _preferred_ one. The Ghostface mask. No, it was just an average face mask for now. He didn’t want to be dropping any huge leads ahead of time and making a fool of himself. He wasn’t reckless— he considered himself anything but and would like to stay that way.

Danny tightened his gloves as he made his way up to the front door. It was nice to have something to do again. Ever since meeting Adam for the first time, Danny had rarely ever found himself bored, and when he had, he always knew he would have something to look forward to later. He hadn’t gotten to the point of getting inside of Adam’s apartment just yet, but that was certainly going to be something that changed soon.

Specifically now.

The door opened with the barest hint of a creak. Danny wasn’t the type to take his chances so early on, though, and still made sure to take the pains to stay quiet as he closed it. Inky black in the darkness of the night, he slipped effortlessly through the apartment and into the kitchen.

It was a modest place, something Danny wasn't surprised by considering who it belonged to. He slid a hand across the marble kitchen counter before having a look around. Nothing too special. Just a little fridge, a sink, a stove, an oven, cabinets, the essentials. When he had another look at the fridge, Danny saw that it had photos on it. He moved closer.

The first one was of two young boys and an older man. Looking closer, Danny could see traces of Adam’s features in the first one. Looks like he was tall as a kid. Must have been nice. The other boy and the man must have been his brother and father. Maybe Danny can ask about family later. 

The second photo was of Adam and a girl. Both were clearly teenagers at the time. Adam was grinning at the camera, showing off a generous set of braces while the girl laughed, wearing an obnoxiously-patterned rainbow headband. Her arm was thrown over Adam’s shoulders, and the corner of Danny’s mouth twitched into a frown. If she was his girlfriend, then they certainly didn’t last. He’ll ask about her. Eventually.

Other than that, there wasn’t anything else on the fridge. Opening it up, he could see egg cartons, apples, condiments, tupperware of what were probably leftovers. Danny paused to give them another look. Tupperware. He never used that. He either threw the food out or just put it in the fridge in the box it came with. Seemed like Adam was the type to clean up well. Danny always liked that in a man.

There was nothing else interesting in the fridge aside from that. Just various other foods, being your average fridge. During his next sweep around the kitchen, however, Danny noticed the packets of hot cocoa lined up next to the toaster. A bag of marshmallows sat next to them. Danny smiled, took note of that, and moved onto the living room.

Just like the kitchen, it wasn’t anything to look at. It was _clean_ , that was for sure. Danny found it charming how well Adam kept together, seeing how even the books were stacked up neatly if they weren’t placed back into their shelves. He took a seat on the sofa. Cushiony and cozy. It was small, but it still might be enough to fit the room for two people. Maybe someday he’ll be able to come back here on a proper visit and test that theory for himself. Still seated on the couch, he had a look down the hallway. There were two doors across from each other, and one of those was most certainly Adam’s room. Danny stood up and slunk towards the hall.

Facing the door to his left, Danny put his hand on the knob before taking a moment to breathe. He was… getting a headache. He was already used to them, of course, but this one was… unusual. Pulsing and dark as it wrapped around the back of his eyeballs and spread across his brain, sending goosebumps down his skin. Danny held the doorknob tighter, feeling his head getting lighter. Shakily, he pushed the door open and staggered inside, then to cool his so-suddenly agitated nerves, reached to fiddle with the knife in his pocket.

He nearly screamed in agony. 

His panting harshened as he stood there, cold sweat pouring down his back. He felt awful. Why did he feel so awful? Cold. He felt cold. He felt so, so cold. Black spots tore open his vision. Danny squeezed his head in his hands before forcing himself to look up. He could see a sleeping, fuzzy mass wrapped up in sheets on the bed. It was… Adam Francis.

He had to kill Adam Francis.

He had to kill Adam Francis now.

Danny gritted his teeth and took another step. He collapsed when he felt like his head was being split in half.

Then, from the depths of the night, he heard something. A mutter he could barely comprehend, reaching towards him with a hand that wasn’t there. Danny’s bloodshot eyes darted around. Who was that? Where was it coming from? Why did everything hurt so much?

“Stop,” something wheezed through thousands of voices. “Stop it.”

Stop it? Stop what? Danny grabbed for his knife. The pain got worse, so he stopped grabbing.

“Later,” it whispered. “You will come later. _He_ will come later.”

Unsure of what to do, Danny backed out of the room. Immediately, the pain faded away. Relieved, he stepped out completely before shutting the door. He was still sweating. 

Danny didn’t like this. 

The morning after, Adam sat in front of Danny and took a sip of his coffee. Loaded with milk and sugar. Not something he expected of him, but it was nice to be surprised every now and then. “You think you’re being followed?” Danny asked.

“I do,” Adam frowned. “I woke up yesterday night. Or early this morning? It was 1AM. Either way, I heard someone slam a door shut, and I think it might have been mine.”

Damn. Danny had to be more careful about that. He might not even be able to come for another visit for a while now because of that fuck up. He was just so… disoriented. Something was really messing with him, and he wasn’t sure what. He could recall that he even had thoughts of killing him. This early, though? He would never. He was undoubtedly thinking impulsively there. The pain was clouding his judgment.

“Jed?”

Danny looked up. “I think you should keep an eye out.” he replied, taking a drink. Black coffee, by the way. “Any idea how someone could’ve gotten in?”

“Yes, I…” Adam hesitated. “This may be a little silly, but I trust you with this. I… Well, I put a spare key under my door mat. They must have used that to get in.”

“You think?” Danny frowned. “Maybe you’ll have to stop doing that. Or put it somewhere else.”

“I think I’ll just put it somewhere else, I have a tendency to be a little forgetful at times.” 

“You should work on that,” Danny chuckled. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you. You have any family?”

“I do! My uncle and cousin. He’s older than I am.”

Uncle and cousin? “No parents?” he asked. Adam laughed, albeit a little awkwardly.

“No, no parents. My mother left when I was a baby, and my father died when I was two.”

Interesting. Danny didn’t feel particularly sad hearing that, but he may as well act like he did. “I’m sorry for the loss. That had to have been rough for a little kid.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I didn’t really remember much of either of them, and I still had my uncle.” Adam paused. “That reminds me, actually. I should call him again soon…”

“Soon?” Danny asked before finishing his coffee. “When was the last time you talked to him?”

“Just a week ago, which isn’t actually that long considering what the gaps between our calls usually are,” said Adam, seeming rather amused. “We’ve gone two months without speaking before. Not out of anger or anything of the sort, I’ve always been on good terms with him. I just get busy sometimes and so does he, but I’ve been trying to make it a habit to speak to him more as of late.”

“He won’t be expecting a call from you for a while, then?”

Adam shook his head. “Not for a while, no. I’m sure he’ll be happy to talk again so soon.”

Danny smiled behind his fist. Now, wasn’t that convenient? Across him, Adam glanced down at his drink. “Maybe I did add too much sugar…” he murmured as he took another sip. “Well, you’ve learned enough about me. How about you, Jed?”

“...Me?” Danny chuckled. “Well, I’m just a guy who likes his pictures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated, they make my day :) hope you look forward to more!


	3. The Pleasantries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you alright, Jed?” Adam asked, seeming unnerved. “I can leave if you’d like.”
> 
> “No, you’re fine, just…” Danny checked his watch. It was 11PM. “What are you doing here? It’s so late.”
> 
> “Ah, well…” Adam looked over his shoulder, and Danny had a feeling he already knew why he was here. “Is it alright if I come inside?”
> 
> “...Be my guest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back! another update, we’ll be getting to the spicy stuff soon. ;) enjoy this for now!

He was so utterly defenseless where he lay, his head on Danny’s shoulder as he slept so peacefully. Danny could kill Adam right now and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. 

No friends or family around to know or interfere. Adam told him he was the only one here he really knew. Danny could wipe him off the face of the Earth and be out of town before midnight. Nobody could do anything about it. Not the cops, not the townspeople, certainly not Adam.

Even still… even still. He could feel a nibbling at the back of his brain as those callous thoughts dribbled out. It was back, and it wasn’t happy.

He had been dealing with its presence since that first night in Adam’s apartment. Whenever the slightest suggestion of harming him would cross Danny’s mind, it would be back, insistent in its demands that he wouldn’t lay a finger on the other man. Reluctantly, he agreed. He wasn’t sure if he had completely lost it or if another force was at play, but he didn’t want to do anything stupid and end up with a neverending supernatural migraine.

And besides. He doesn’t kill _this_ early on. He’d already established this. No, he would make sure it would be special. Very special. It was what Adam would want.

Danny could feel his hand tightening around his. He wasn’t entirely sure how they got to this point, but it wasn’t one he minded. Would Adam remember this, he wondered? Would he deny it? Pretend it didn’t happen? Not even acknowledge it until Danny did first?

Or would he ask about it? Ask if it really happened, ask if there was anything between them? If this meant anything more like Adam clearly hoped it would. Danny smiled and closed his eyes as he thought back to when he came to his apartment just an hour ago.

There had been an incessant knocking at his door that Danny answered with a scowl. When he saw who was waiting for him, his face changed. “Adam?”

“Are you alright, Jed?” Adam asked, seeming unnerved. “I can leave if you’d like.”

“No, you’re fine, just…” Danny checked his watch. It was 11PM. “What are you doing here? It’s so late.”

“Ah, well…” Adam looked over his shoulder, and Danny had a feeling he already knew why he was here. “Is it alright if I come inside?”

“...Be my guest.”

Danny was annoyed. He had taken to going to sleep early tonight because aside from his little hobby, he didn’t actually have anything to do. He had considered getting a job, of course, but that would require permanence, something he wasn’t so fond of finding in Greeneville. Maybe he would find more success in the next town he would move to, but for now, he would just be living off of his father’s inheritance. Danny was lucky in that, he supposed. A rich and conveniently dead father that left him an even more convenient stash of money. So many would love to be in his position.

Where was he? Oh, that’s right.

Danny was annoyed, but it could be a lot worse. No, if anything, this was even better. Adam was coming to _him_ instead of Danny coming to Adam. He wouldn’t need to dress up, sneak around, go through all the little measures to make sure he wouldn’t get caught and could still get what he wanted. No, instead he was free to do keep his eyes on Adam all in the comfort of his own home.

Speaking of… 

“You were saying something?” Danny asked, plopping down onto the couch. He had a look around the living room. It was really due for a cleanup. 

Adam smiled nervously. “Yes, my apologies. I’m sorry also for coming so late, I’ve just been… worrying recently.”

“Worrying?”

“Worrying.” Adam nodded. “I already told you about this, but I think I’m being followed. I… I don’t have anything to confirm it, but I just can’t shake the feeling. There have been times I’ve seen someone out in the distance just _watching_ me.”

“Still?” Danny frowned. He felt idiotic playing dumb like this.

“Yes, so I was just hoping that…” Adam hesitated. “Maybe I could spend the night here?”

From where he sat on the sofa, Danny stared, astounded. Then he laughed. “Well, why didn’t you just say so? Sure, spend the night. I don’t mind.”

“Ah, thank you so much,” Adam said, slumping with relief. Then glancing around, “Is there anywhere I can sleep, by the way? I’ll take the floor if I have to.”

“You can take my bed. I’m fine on the couch,” Danny yawned. He picked up the remote. “You wanna watch anything on Netflix?”

Adam immediately lightened up. “Oh, I’d love to! There’s this one show I’ve been wanting to get to, it’s called ‘The Good Place?’”

Danny thought the lead character for that show seemed like a bimbo, but he never watched it anyway. Not that he was going to now. “Sure.”

Seeing Adam so up close was a pleasant change. He was distracted by the TV so Danny was free to stare at him as openly as he wanted. He really admired those eyes of his. Always so focused. Danny couldn’t really see it in this light or from this angle, but he knew what color they were: a deep, dark brown. Not crystal blue like Leslie Price’s or a strong gray like Tony Aaron’s, but still something to praise in their own right.

He couldn’t wait to see them drained of their life.

Danny took his camera off the coffee table.

“What are you going to do with that?” Adam asked, looking back at him in time to get his picture taken. Danny smiled when his face reddened. “Hey!”

“You still look good in this light, you know,” Danny replied, nonchalant as he looked at the photo. “Not that I’m surprised. You’re a handsome guy, anyone ever tell you that?”

“I…” Adam pursed his lips. “I mean…”

“That a no?” Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Now _that’s_ surprising. You sure about that? Really sure?”

“Well… There was Alyssa.”

A new name? A female one, no less. Interesting. “Alyssa?”

“Yes, she was a childhood friend. I haven’t spoken to her in awhile, though, but we were close when we were younger.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “She used to tell me all the time I was one of the better looking boys at our school. It was never anything I took very seriously.”

“Did she now?” Danny thought back to that night in Adam’s apartment. The photos on the fridge. The girl with Adam. His jaw clenched. “Were you guys ever together?”

“Together?” His brow furrowed before he realized. “Oh! No, no we never were! She told me when we spoke again a few years ago she used to have a crush on me, but we never actually dated.”

Danny smiled. Splendid. “I see. You said you haven’t spoken to her recently?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Adam replied as he rubbed his eyes. “Just as with my uncle. I haven’t talked to a lot of people, actually. Just you.”

“Just me?” 

“Just you.” Adam repeated.

“Well, isn’t that flattering.” Danny teased.

“Shush, Jed…” Adam sighed, looking more than a little flustered. “I… I think I’m going to sleep now.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Mmm.”

After that, they were silent. The living room would have been completely quiet if not for The Good Place still playing faintly in the background. Danny would have turned down the volume or shut it off completely, but he didn’t really care enough to bother. Instead, he just watched. Watched Adam. Took a few pictures every now and then. Stopped to look at them, adjust for a better angle. Repeat.

About five minutes into this, Adam leaned over and laid his head down on Danny’s shoulder. He froze as he snuggled up to him, hand grabbing for his.

And now here they sat. Danny opened his eyes, blinked, and looked at the clock. 12:23AM. He blinked again. 1:47AM. He blinked again. 2:05AM.

He closed his eyes.

(Later that morning, Adam woke up to find Danny’s hand in his. Startled, he snatched it away before standing up and brushing himself off. When he peeked, Danny could see that he was blushing.

Nothing was said about the ordeal over breakfast, but he did note that the other man seemed quieter than usual. He finished his eggs with a smirk on his face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated :) i hope you’ll be here for the next one!


End file.
